Brett and Rouge Raise Money for the Kids
by Sniphles2000
Summary: Brett is in the middle of the MegaVisions 24 hours charity stream and needs a bit of an energy boost. Rouge the Bat knows just how to give it to him...


_It was once again the big day of the 24-hour MegaVisions live stream, where a bunch of nerds came together to raise money for the kids! The stream had been going full steam ahead at this point with many games having been plaid and lots of people becoming very sleepy. One of these people, in particular, needed just a little bit of a break and they were about to receive more than they bargained for…_

_Brett sighed with relief after having done his business in the bathroom, having desperately needed to release himself after hours of hardcore alpha gaming. It was a tough job but one he enjoyed very much, especially in times like these when it was for a good cause. He put down the toilet seat and was about to go back to the stream, but then something happened that would change his life forever._

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Huh? Who's there? I'm just coming out."

_Brett replied in confusion to the person knocking on the bathroom door as he approached it and unclicked the lock. But before he could even open the door, it was done for him, practically being flung open and sending Brett back to a sitting position on the toilet. Who the hell was that!? _

_As the dust settled in the pristine bathroom, Brett could finally make out who it was confronting him. In the doorway stood a figure smaller than him with curves all over, a sleek, seductive woman with pointy ears and a bust that could make a grown man cry. It was…_

"Rouge the Bat!?"

"Hey, Sugar~"

_The bat woman replied to Brett's cry of surprise while batting her smokey eyelashes and licking her lipstick covered lips, beginning to strut towards the human man while swaying her hips. Her healthy bust jiggled and bounced with each step she took, hypnotizing Brett like a moth to a flame._

"I heard you were raising money for the kids~ It must be hard work, huh~? Let me help you out, Honey~"

_Before Brett could even protest or reply to the bat's offer she lunged for his lap, now on her knees with her face pointed directly at his crotch. Her pointed nose twitched while her gloved hands instantly undid his shorts and yanked them down to his knees in one go alongside his boxers. In an instant, the human's rock hard cock sprung out while pointed upwards, longing, needing for Rouge to take it._

"W-Wait Rouge, we should-"

"Ssshhh~! Just let me in~"

_Rouge shushed Brett in her typical seductive tone before going down on Brett's dick. Her lips wrapped the member while her bat-tongue stroked all down the shaft, slicking it up and making Brett feel all nice and warm inside._

"Ooooh, God!"

_Brett moaned out in pure bliss without any struggle or resistance, sitting back on the toilet and allowing Rouge to claim his cock. Her mouth was like a gift from the Sega heavens and sent warmth all through his body, already bringing him close to a climax._

_Hearing those sounds from Brett made a smirk curve on to Rouge's preoccupied lips. She continued going at it with vigor and eagerness, getting her lips all the way down to the base of Brett's cock while suckling on it lovingly. Her sultry eyes stared up at the human man while she licked away at every inch of his dick and began to move back up at an excruciatingly long pace. _

"Mmmmm… Rouge~!"

_Brett moaned out once again as Rouge slipped his long, hard cock out of her mouth, though sadly didn't go back down for more. Instead, she stood up and looked to man up and down, giving him a grin. If Brett looked down, he would see that the crotch of her pants had a hole in it, revealing her moist, slick bat flaps._

"Rouge?"

"Oh we're just getting started, Honey~ You just sit back and relax~"

_Rouge spoke with a hum in her tone of voice while moving on to Brett, now in a straddling position on his lap with her crotch hovering above his wet cock. She stared Brett directly in the eyes before moving forward and locking lips, shoving her bat tongue in his mouth while she lowered and let his dick slip into her eager cunt._

"Mmmm~"

"F-Fuuuuck~!"

_Brett moaned out into Rouge's kiss as he shoved his cock deep into her moist cavern, instantly getting balls deep into her while she straddled his lap. He moved into the kiss while getting his hands on to her way, avoiding the wings while she began to bounce on his breeding-stick. _

_Rouge's slick inner walls squeezed around Brett's dick, milking him for everything it was worth as he bounced her. She moaned deeply into his human lips while caressing the sides of his face, her thighs smacking against his lap with each deep, loving bounce. This was just what she wanted, working to please both herself and Brett._

_Having already been sucked off by Rouge and now slamming into her deep pits, Brett didn't have much left in him. As each thrust got harder and faster he could feel himself about to finish, holding off as much as he could to make this last as long as possible. He broke the kiss for just a to look at Rouge with a shaky breath._

"Rouge, I… I'm about to cum!"

_Rouge fluttered her eyelashes and simply smirked in response, putting her forehead against his and whispering softly._

"Do it, Sugar~ Fill me up~"

_With the command given, Brett let out a rough groan as he slammed Rouge down on to his cock and release his thick load into her, filling her up just as she ordered. He let out everything he had into her and relished every second of this moment._

"Ooooh, fuck~! Rouge… That… That was amazing~"

_Rouge knew exactly how Brett felt but didn't want to waste much more time. He had a stream to return to after all. Giving him a quick peck on the cheek, the bat woman slipped his cum covered dick out of her and stood up with shaky legs, looking to him once more._

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Sweet thing~ Good luck with the stream~"

_And with that said, Rouge turned heel and strutted her way out of the bathroom, never to be seen again and leaving Brett on his own._

_Brett sat there on the toilet with his shorts still sitting at his knees, panting slowly while his cum-covered dick softened up. That was one of the best feelings he had ever felt and now he would surely have the energy to complete this 24 hour stream!_

"Thanks, Rouge~"


End file.
